rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Som sral
Jedná se o datované sraní, nebo aspoň o sraní upřesnitelné. Rydlo se samozřejmě často ve vzpomínkách vrací k různému sraní v minulosti, ale tomu se věnuje samostatné heslo Ritné havárie . 2013 9.1.2013 *dnes som americkeho otroka silonkami napchaval som mu styri silonky ritnym pchadlom napchal do ritnej diery.napokon som ho na kokotu robel.naraz som riadnu silu trhol a osrate silonky vyleteli z riti a tento reval a setku mrtku pustel aj zo sebou skubal ako besny kopytami trieskal naokolo seba. *napokon ma fajcel a rit mi oblizal som sral predtym a rit mi docistel po sraniu pekne a aj ja som mrtku vypustel jemu do huby aj som si viacerorazy prdol ked ma fajcel riadne zasmrdelo. 20.1.2013 *dnes som sral a najvatsiu klobasu som vyhodel z riti hadam mala pol metra.hruba ako uhersky salam riadny valec.sak som aj riadne reval ked som tuto obludu tlacel z diery von. 22.1.2013 *teraz som sral a tri velke spalky som z riti vyhadzal.no spalky boli makke a islo dobre von. 15.2.2013 *doobeda som sral a mal som riadny salam z diery.reval som a tlacel no nechcelo ist von som sa drzal umyvadla z jednu ruku a zareval som a zatlacel riadne a hovno islo trocha von no nie cele som zase zareval a riadnu silu zatlacel a pritem som umyvadlo odtrhol.reval som a tlacel nakoniec polmetrove hovno ako akasi anakonda v hajzli plavalo. 28.2.2013 *som sral a jeden otrok mi rit pekne vytrel a setky tie osrate papiere zjedol.aj trocha chlpy z riti na papieroch boli zmiesane z vytretym materialom.aj sa pritem na kokotu robel. 20.3.2013 *som sral teraz.riadny salam som z riti vyhodel hadam z pol metra dlhe bolo aj tvrde. sak hej jerklover aj stare pandravy chodia ked sa v klube ktosi napise na audienciu k tebe do kvartyra nevies kto pride.vatsinou ich rovno slahnem eletrickym bicom do ksichta a z revom utekaju prec lebo s tymi starymi je ritna jebacka nanic ihned im staru rit roztrhne. 23.4.2013 *no toto som nevidel takehoto smrada z pici. *idem srat teraz a z pol kila materiala vyhadzat z diery. 28.4.2013 *sak dam si pivo a rit si umyjem lebo mam na chlpoch naokolo diery material nalepeny ako som sral. 5.5.2013 *som sral teraz rano a riadne styri spalky ritneho materiala som z diery vyhadzal. *druhy raz som teraz sral.velky spalok som z diery vytlacel aj som reval pritem lebo bol tvrdy ako beton. 14.5.2013 *som sral teraz a nemohol som smrdute klobasy z riti vyhadzat reval som a tlacel a take velke hovnisko som mal u diery zvnutra ze nemohol som von z riti dostat.co teraz.som si dva prsty natrel kremom a napchal som si ich do riti a take vecko som prstami spravel a krutel som ako ked otrokovi rit otvaram reval som u teho naraz som prsty z riti vytrhol a zatlacel som ako parny valec a take velke hovnisko islo von ze v hajzli vo vode isla vlna ako cunami z tejto smrdutej klady co tam padla.riadne tvrde hovnisko.vytrel som si rit takym papierom s pomarancovou vonou a splachnem a toto hovisko sa tam vzpriecilo a ostalo visiet a neslo splachnut.vravim do pici osmrdenej z kurvy co teraz robit.kurva kurevska kurvosom okurvena toz som ho zobral z hajzla do ruky a isiel som do obyvacky a z okna som ho vyhodel. 17.5.2013 *teraz idem srat sa mi uz material tlaci von. 20.5.2013 *aj kurva okurvena z kurvy a kurvosa vykurvena ich kurvidlami kurevskymi som sa ozral prekrasne.teraz som sral no take obrouske hnede smrdute chobotisko som tlacel z diery reval som pritem lebo jeden koniec hovna uz bol vo vode v hajzli a druhy som mal stale v riti ako akesi lano ked vypustam aj na mont everest by si po tem vyliezol ako bolo dlhe.rit mi roztiahlo riadne do piciska zasmrdeneho. *zasa som sral.druhy raz.akosi som rozesraty ako som sa ozral.hadam nebudem cely den srat lebo ma priist jeden pekny otrok a teraz si kokota sucham v ruke a napcham mu ho do riti ked pride picus jeden.aj mi pivo doslo nemam no poslem ho najprv pre pivo nech zopar flasi dotiahne dvatsat bude stacit.pijem take mexicke co je zmiesane s tekilou.bohovske pivo za toto by mali nobelovu cenu dat a nie za akesi picoviny z literatury a dalsich zajebancii k hovnu.literaturou sa neozerem s tym si mozem rit vytriet. 23.5.2013 *idem srat uz sa mi to ocuzene smrdute dieta pcha von z diery a chce na svet. 29.5.2013 *dnes rano ku me dosiel jeden otrok ten co osrate papiere je a ukazujem mu ze uz som sral a ziadne osrate papiere nemam ze som setko do hajzla splachol a bohuzial nema co zozrat teraz.tak sa tu len vysral rit si vytrel a tie papiere zjedol.vravim no sak vidis ty hajzelpapierozrut chutia ti aj tvoje osrate papiere.no zrejme mu tolko nechutia lebo ked zere odo mna papiere co si rit vytrem vzdy sa pritem na kokotu robi a teraz si kokota neobrabal len papiere zozral a isiel. 31.5.2013 *idem srat aby som setko z diery vyhadzal lebo kdesi v lietadle srat nebudem.sak budem zopar hodin hnit v lietadle som sa na to mal vysrat a do kluba ist.aj ma sere v tychto lietadloch vysedavat kurva.hovno tam mozes robit na akesi osrate filmy pozerat.pekne porno s chalanmi tam nemaju.na hovno tieto lietadla.pivo na hovno tiez aby som sa ozral teraz doma na cestu. 2.6.2013 *teraz som sral a maju tu pekny hajzel ktory ti ritnu dieru umyje pekne rovno dieru vystrieka som si teraz tym osemrazy rit nehal vystriekat.naozaj pekny hajzel.dal som si dve tekily no len tie malucke lahvicky z ladnicky. 10.6.2013 *teraz som sral a bol to riadny prival natlakovaneho riedkeho ako ked bahno pod tlakom ide z kanala.cela misa bola oprskana riedkym ritnym materialom riadne.najprv obrousky prd isiel a napokon taky prud revem kurva ved mi dieru roztrhne tato riedka niagara.prud riadny hadam z pol minuty som reval pritem a islo z diery von pod tlakom.kurva take smradisko z teho mal som celu moju peknu kupelnu zasmrdenu ako akysi osraty nadrazny hajzel kde sa sto ozranov z krcmy vysralo na zem. *zasa som sral a strieklo najprv von riedke no za tym uz bol tvrdsi spalok rozmeru ako spekacik.ako islo najprv riedke aj tento tvrdy spekacik sa lahko vytlacel vyletel na prve zatlacenie z diery a pekne vystrelil z riti do hajzla kde sa pekne okupal a napokon potopel do vody co som pozeral.teraz idem na veceru si riadne bachor napchat a trocha vinom zahasit. 12.6.2013 *som dnes bol v pat hodin rano na plazi pozret a naraz na mna prislo take sranie som myslel ze do gati hodim hrudy z riti.no plaza bola prazdna som si sadol za taky velky kamen a sral som a pekne som setko vyhadzal.napokon som si sadol do piesku hadam z desat metrov od tejto hromady nasrate a naraz prisiel akysi pes vyzeral ako taky mensi vlciak a celu tu hromadu materiala zjedol a nakoniec sa dlho oblizoval.vravim ty mexicky chlpaty psi picus sak sis teraz riadne ranajky dal. 27.6.2013 *kurva si teraz zo dve chladene mexicke piva dam.mam osrate trenyrky mam ich prilepene na sebe ritnym materialom.kurva pozeram teraz ako som sral v obyvacke na zem trenyrky som si nevyzliekol len nohavice. 26.7.2013 *aj kurva som sa zobudel teraz doobeda som bol prekrasne ozraty aj som si stiahol gate ked ma taxik domov doviezol z kluba a vysral som sa v obyvacke rovno na koberec riadna kaluz riedkeho tu je ako akesi hnede oschle jazierko.aj riadne smrdi.smradisko z teho ide na vracanie.pride navecer jeden otrok ho ihned slahnem bicom cez kokota a setko nasrate uprata 25.9.2013 *teraz som sral dve riadne klady som vyhadzal a vytieral som si riadne dieru a do kurvy pretrhol sa mi papier a prstom som v tem materiali naokolo diery zaryl.aj mi prst riadne smrdel ked som k nemu privonal musel som ist do kupelne omyt. 26.9.2013 *sral som dnes dva razy som bol na obede a v reastauracii na mna prislo sranie riadny tlak ked som stejk zozral aj zmrzlinu som mal a tri piva.taky tlak som mal v bruchu by som reval z teho no v restauracii som nemohol.isiel som na hajzel a ked som si sedal na misu uz mi z diery striekalo smrdute riedke na stenu za hajzlom aj na zem aj cela misa osrata som si sadnut samozrejme nemohol napokon kurva. 2.10.2013 *som sral teraz a ked som sa nadychol zareval som a riadne na silu zatlacel vystrelil som z riti rychlo ako z gulometa zo dvadsat malych kuskov ritneho materiala.nalietalo do hajzla taku rychlostu ze som mal mokru rit od vody z hajzla ako striekalo.ked som sa chcel vytret som mal naokolo diery material a papierom som si rozmazal po celej riti aj na chrbat.revem kurva som cely omazany osmrdeny smrdutym materialom z diery kurva sak taketo matlanie papierom po diere ma sere.musel som ist do kupelne a do diery vodu pustat zo sprchy a omyt setko nalepene.nakoniec som si rit postriekal vonaukou. 13.11.2013 *som sral a revem a tlacim smrdutu raketu von z riti a naraz ktosi zvoni.prisiel otrok a ihned sa vyzliekol lahol kopyta hore som ho rypal a napokon som mu kokota napchal do riti.no nebol som dosraty a ako jebem naraz citim ako mi kabel ide z riti von.naraz rychlo vyslo von a padlo na divan kde zme jebali.ako mal ten otrok kopyta hore za pod neho hovno zgulalo a rozgniavel to pod sebu na kasu na divane.smrada kurva riadne z tejto ritnej havarie. 26.11.2013 *idem srat kurva uz sami pcha von z diery riadne smrdute torpedo idem riadne tlacit a vyhadzat setko z vyfuka. 6.12.2013 *kurva idem srat sa mi klobasisko riadna anakonda pcha von z diery kurva dieru stiskam. *teraz som sral.riadne lano som z diery vysuval aj som pritel reval lebo bolo naozaj riadne vykrmene kurva. *teraz jedneho chutneho poldecaka buchnem. 19.12.2013 *teraz som na hoteli idem srat kopu vyhadzat.sak jerklover na halusky srat to je jedlo na hovno lepsie biftek ci peknu krkovicku namisto tejto mazlavej sracky halusky. 23.12.2013 *teraz som jebal jedneho otroka co ku me dosiel do kvartyra a lubelo s mi ako reval.reval jezismarja auau mam vobrovskyho curaka vrazenyho v prdeli.revem nanho prirazaj riadne ty kurvos s kurvosova aj som sa mu odbavel do riti pekne.teraz idem srat. 2014 6.1.2014 *teraz som sral a taky akoby gulas som vyprdakoval z riti.prdelo z riti riadne aj dost smrduteho vzducha islo a bola to miesanica riedkeho s tvrdymi kuskami v tem pod tlakom v diere aj farba ako gulas.aj misa je cela riadne hnedbodkovana.sak vecer pride otrok a uprata hajzel. 13.1.2014 *no ked som sral som si vzpomenul na jedneho prekrasneho otroka z new yorka z kluba ako som ho v riti robel aj som sa trochu pri srani na kokotu porobel a prkienko od hajzla som riadne ostriekal aj nohu som si trocha ostriekal. 19.1.2014 *sak dnes som sral pekne tri tvrde spalky z riti vyleteli ako ruske katuse. 26.1.2014 *otrok ma v hube prekrasne obrobel aj mi rit vylizal pekne som kopytami buchal od slasti do koberca.no nakoniec bol akysi drzy ze vraj sa mu chce vracat ked mi rit lizal.no sral som predtym aj som sa vytrel dva razy papierom sak mohlo cosi ostat nalepene naokolo riti.aj ma nasral tymito kecami revem na upratovacich otrokov chytte ho do retazov sviniara.aj tak urobeli retazami aj remenami ho priviazali na stolicku a vravim temuto otrockemu hovnu teraz ta budeme sudit pred sultansko talibanskym sudom ty picus.ako hlavny sultan som ho odsudel tri razy pichnut ihlou do hlavy kokota a krakatitom potret hlavu kokota.aj sa tak urobelo a tento picus sa triasol aj strasno reval utekal po schodoch v trenyrkach aj reval najviac aj pastami buchal dolu do schranok revem na otroky bezte ho eletrikou zoslahat kundosa.aj bezali dolu a soteli ho von z doma aj hadry za nim hodeli a zamkli dom a bolo vyriesene kurva. 28.1.2014 *teraz som sral aj mi z diery padali tuhe klady riadne cunami vo vode v hajzli bolo. 4.2.2014 *sral som teraz no reval som pritem ako zviera lebo mi ostalo suche kladisko napoly v diere.reval som aj tlacil som bol cely brunatny kurva neislo von som sa trhal na hajzli krutel no nakoniec som zobral kefku na zuby aj som polovicu co bola vonku rozpichal kefkou ze polovica kladiska padla do hajzla.zvysok som zatiahol zpat do diery. 10.2.2014 *som sral teraz aj som reval lebo velka sucha klada isla z diery von aj mi kokot pritem trcal ked mi klady z diery vypadli do hajzla som kokotom buchal o hajzel a reval som a naraz mrtka isla von som prkienko aj dlazdice ostriekal pekne.sak hotelovy upratovac ostriekane uprata.teraz idem na veceru aj na zlato. 16.2.2014 *spyderco sa pise.americke noze naozaj dobre oceli.karbonkobalt aj take riadne idu nabrusit ked vies ako.idem von teraz som sral na hoteli aj som poldeckaka slahol. 20.2.2014 *kurva ako trambus vrcim v bruchu aj som si prdol teraz buchanec riadny kurva.idem srat a spat. 25.2.2014 *pridem na izbu a idem srat.no mal som obrousku suchu kladu sedim na mise aj tlacim a nic.kurva som sa nadychol revem aj tlacim tuto bazuku von no neisla.znova sa nadychnem revem riadne aj som zo sebu trhal pri tlaceniu som drziak na uteraky zo steny odtrhol sruby aj z hmozdinkami som vytrhol ako som sa ho drzal.revem aj tlacim revem kurva.takto som sa nadychol hadam z desat razy a revem aj tlacim no sucha klada nechcela von.som sa prstami veckoval aj pritem som reval. 17.3.2014 *som sral teraz som si dve piva zobral na hajzel tlacim aj pritem revem aj pivom zapijam a tri velke tvrde klady som z diery vyhadzal.pojdem na obed som sa pekne vysral nie je horsie ked idem na obed a naraz pride sranie a klada sa pcha von z diery ked sedim v restauracii. 24.3.2014 *idem srat. 26.3.2014 *som sral teraz kurva aj som takych hadam sto malych kuskov materiala vystrielal z diery. 7.4.2014 *teraz som tu nebol lebo som sral. 9.4.2014 *teraz som sral aj doserem vytrel som ovonenym mokrym hajzelpapierom aj som trenyrky natiahol idem do obyvacky a zasa sa mi chcelo srat.idem spat sadnem na misu prdol som aj taku malu klobasku som vyhodel a zasa som si dieru musel vytret.dabl sranie.doseres aj ides prec aj naraz druhy diel sracieho seriala kurva. 22.4.2014 *teraz som sral v kludu fajcim kurva a naraz islo z diery take obrouske tvrde kladisko som reval aj som pritem dym z cigaretky vypustal kurva bol som ako akesi zadymene sracie certisko z pekla. 28.4.2014 *kurva zasa som sral no len akoby maly hovnovy chvostik som vytlacel z diery isiel von pekne ihned vyletel ked som zatlacel.som sa na vatsie sranie pripravoval som si pivo aj cigaretle na hajzel zobral no sadol som zatlacel aj vyletelo a bolo odbavene.riadne som dieru vytrel papierom mam teraz hajzelpapier z vonou orchideje.aj tu mam s vonou kivi aj vanilkovy a ananasovy papier.pekne to vona kurva by si to do huby napchal aj zozral ako to pekne vona. 16.5.2014 *idem srat sa mi kurva uz z riti pcha von tlak riadny 20.5.2014 *idem srat a obliekat sa aj idem do kluba jebat uz mi v kokotu trha kokot sa chce otrokovi do diery vopchat. 2.6.2014 *som sral teraz aj mi jeden otrok pomahal lebo som tvrde klobasisko nemohol dostat z diery von som reval na hajzli aj pribehol americky otrok co sa vyzliekal na ritnu rypacku aj som si sadol na misu obrateny ritou von otrok klakol aj mi dieru oblizoval a tymto oblizovanim ako mi jazyk do riti pchal isiel tento hovnovy mamutochobot z diery lepsie von som reval riadne kurva. 3.6.2014 *som sa zobudel kurva ihned idem srat aj sedim na hajzli a ktosi zvoni no ako mozem ist pozret kto zvoni ked mi visi riadny hovnovy chvost z diery kurva.som ho vytlacel aj som sa vytrel a idem pozret a uz tam nikto nebol.kurva dozaista a zvonel akysi otrok a ihned isiel prec co to bolo za kundosa ma zaujima ved maju tu cakat kym neotvorim trebarz tri tyzne kurva nech tu stoji do pice otrok osraty. 4.6.2014 *teraz som sral a som bol trocha ozraty som na obede trocha slahal aj som si sadol na misu zareval zatlacel a kurva take bahnisko sa vyvalelo z diery von.no zabudol som si trenyrky stiahnut.do pice. 25.6.2014 *som sral teraz aj som vytlacel dve velke klady svetlo hnede zrejme z teho zradla z tej lodi.no vareli dobre boli selijake lahodky riadne sultanska kuchynu mali musim povedat ziadne makdonald smrdacke zradlo nebolo na lodisku.sak mal som zaplatene aj lepsie sultanske byvanie hore aj balkon kurva a kupelnu riadnu aj pekny hajzle co roboticky rit vymyje po sraniu.dolu v lodisku byvali take selijake americke familie aj bez oken a balkona ved na takuto dovolenku by som sa vysral byvat v takemto brlohu bez okien ako v rakvi kurva. 27.6.2014 *som sral teraz aj som mal take riedke len hneda riadne smrduta voda striekala som riadne zatlacel aj za dve sekundy vyletelo setko z diery ako z pumpy kurva.najkratsie vysranie na svete toto.by mali zapisat do tej gungesovej knihy rekordov. 3.7.2014 *som sral teraz no kurva dosiel mi hajzelpapier nemohol som sa vytret som sa na vytretie riti vysral a trenyrky som natiahol sak srat na vytieranie vecer budem v klube vo virivke sa tam okupem pekne aj mi dieru otrok oblize. 3.9.2014 *idem srat mam tu hajzel v mramore lurobeny lukxusny kurva. *som tri tvrde velke klady vyhodel z diery a idem spat je skoro otrok mi zatial postel porovnal ked som sral. 5.10.2014 *ked som dojebal som sa zvalel na bok zopar poldecakov som slahol aj vravim doneste dozy s ritnym materialom nehame temu sviniarovi ponuchat hadanku.nechcel nuchat.ked zopar obuchami aj biciskom dostal ihned nuchal.ked mu daal otrok k chobotu tretiu nuchat riadne natahoval.ked setky onuchal aj pritem donho obuchom buchali aby nuchal pekne lezal na boku aj natahoval aj trocha vracania pustel z huby.neviem co zral kurvos jeden lebo taku cudnu miesanicu z huby pustel.take leco.vravim mojmu biznisakovi preloz mu nech povie cislo ktory ritny material je sultansky moj.nevedel.vravim napchajte mu do chobota cislo sedem to je moj sultansky co som sral ked som dnes vecer do kluba prisiel.aj ho chyteli a napchali mu do nosa trocha hovna taky valcek z teho otrok uvalal aj mu napchal.ihned vracal. *som sa vcera ozral prekrasne som dvanastrocnu wisku slahal do padnutia.no predtym som nehal skrtidlaka pakulski bijcami chytit do siete aj zviazat kopyta aj pazury tymi umelohmotnymi putami.doniesol ich fbi otrok.aj som ho napokon nehal v mojom budoari vyzliect a bol sudeny. kurva sa mi klobasa pcha von idem srat teraz. 7.10.2014 *dnes budem dalsi otrocky kamion nakladak je velky zaujem.v temto aj svine idu.ako zeny.dvadsatsest otrokov a otrokyn.sa tam na slame zjebu riadne. kurva mi tu akysi osol pise mas sem napisat ty smrdak ci mam hajzel co rit myje.sak mam no je teraz rozbity tryska sa akosi vysunula ked som sral aj na nu padlo hovno a ked sa osrata zasunula akosi zaschlo vovnutri a nejde von.len vrci ked pustim mytie riti a nevysune sa jeden otrok to vycisti v piatok pride.to je ten co osrate papiere zere. 10.10.2014 *som taku otrokarsku pesnicku dnes zlozel ked som sral rano slahaj slahaj slahadlami slahaj slahaj trieskadlami slahaj slahaj remenami slahaj slahaj buchadlami do smrdackych otrokov ojebem ich setkych do diery. 16.10.2014 *ludia mi tu pisu ci by som dalsiu pesnicku neurobel lebo vraj si ludia zpievaju to slahaj slahaj slahadlami pesnicku.no veru nie som kurva dajaky revac pesniciek ako karel got no mozem napisat co som zpieval.taku z cintorina hrobarsku som si zpieval takto ked som mrtvemu smrdakovi dierisko kopal aj ozraty v krcme som zpieval pri gitare v krcme v mojsi ci varine. pesnicka sa vola hej smrdaci mrtvy jebaci.no teraz idem srat uz sa mi naloz pcha von. 22.10.2014 *som sral dnes aj chcijem pred sranim take to chcanie predtym kym zacne klobasa vyliezat z diery aj si vravim preco sa vzdy prvy raz chcije.ved nebolo by lepsie sa najprv vysrat a napokon chcat.aby sa clovek mohol rozhodnut teraz budem srat napokon chcat ci budem len srat chcat nie pretoze sa trebarz vychcijem otrokovi do huby.ved preco ked chcijes sa nechce kazdy raz srat.by si kdesi v krcme nemohol chcat len tak aj klobasa ci riedke by islo sucasne.no tym padom by nemohli byt tie pisoari lebo keby by som chcal by som si klobasu do gati pustel a sade by museli byt hajzle.ako na hajzloch pre svine.ako pre zeny.sak ty z diery nemozu striekat chacanie do pisoara. 31.10.2014 *teraz zme sa zobudili a aj mne aj tiborovi sa chcelo riadne srat.no hajzel tu mam v kvartyre len jeden.ja som sral na hajzli no tibor musel srat do vany.sak ked pride otrok uprata nasratu kopu.aj si tibor zuby cistel smradisko riadne v kupelni z teho take poloriedke nasral riadnu kopu.sak na vani sa sere pekne sadnes na okraj sedi sa dobre zatlacis aj vyhadzes setek naklad do vany.no otrok pride za dve hodiny do tej doby bude riadne kupelna osmradena kurva by clovek vracal ked tam vojdes. 13.11.2014 *som sral a ktosi zvoni idem otvorit aj dva polisi no nie wermachtaci v uniforme no gestapaci v civile aj na mna cosi vravim nepanimajem kurva idem kchal my biznis man a volal som biznis otroka do krama aj ihned prisiel aj vraj vysetruju teho debila co vcera spadol aj si pazuru aj kopyta dolamal aj kokos mu akosi trocha pukol.vravim nic nevieme pani mali zme otvorene dvere na chodbu naraz sem tento vletel nevieme vobec kto to akysi blazon nikedy zme ho nevideli predtym zrejme sa akosi do doma dostal aj ked nam do kvartyra vbehol bezal k oknu a von z okna.zapisali aj isli. 19.10.2014 *kurva no toto.som sral aj som pritem s mojim zlatym telefonom narabal.ked som vyhadzal naklad z diery som stisol gombik nech mi hajzel pekne diery vymyje no naraz slahlo z teho rovno na moju dieru horuca voda kurva som zareval aj som zlatym telefonom slahol o zem.reval som aj mi horuca voda ritnu dieru palila revem pomoc lebo som sa nemohol tak rychlo z hajzla dvihnut ako som tam dlhsiu dobu sral.bucham do teho pastou do teho ovladania no bolo na nic stale mi horucu vodu do diery pralo.aj som sa zodvihol aj horuca voda prala z teho hajzla von az do stropa som nevedel co robit lebo striekalo som skocel von schmatol som sultansku gulu aj som do teho napral dve rany cely hajzel praskol cele ovladanie z teho odletelo voda tiekla stale no uz nestriekala.tibor pribehol aj vodu vypol vedla hajzla kohutkom.z teho hajzla aj tie hovna co som nasral vypadly von smrada kurva zmes ochcatych hoven sade na zemi.revem aj volam mojho biznis otroka nech ihned pridu sviniari co montovali.cakam na nich. 26.11.2014 *som sral dlho.klobasa dlha kurva som sa pozeral na hajzli pomedzi kopyta a bolo vidno ako toto dlhe hovnove lano mi visi kdesi z diery dolu az do hajzla.sak keby v tej vode v hajzli bol akysi maly potapac mohol by po tem hovnovom lane vyliezt rovno do mojej ritnej diery. 28.11.2014 *som dnes tri razy sral.vcera som vecer vela zral mal som tri stejky v irskej krcme aj osem piv aj zopar wisky.zral som riadne aj je z teho velka kopa materiala dnes.rano som sral tmavo hnede cez obed svetlo hnede a teraz take kus hovna tmave a v tem svetle kusky. 2.12.2014 *som sral no islo pekne mal som taku makku klobasu aj na prve zatlacenie isla pekne von cela.zapol som mytie diery aj mi pekne vystriekalo aj som teplym vzduchom susel a nakoniec orchidejovu vonu strieklo na dieru. 25.12.2014 *som sral.vianocne hovnokladisko som tlacel z diery no bolo riadne velke nemohol som vytlacit aj bolo suche som reval pri vytlacaniu tehoto hovnakonetvora aj som pastami pritem pral do dveri hajzla.najhorsie su tieto suche velke tvrde klady.ked som vysral pustel som na mojom japonskom hajzli dva razy mytie diery no ako som mal otvorenu dieru po temtu kladisku mi voda nastriekala rovno do diery a ked som vysiel z hajzla som si prdol aj mi hneda voda vystriekla do trenyrok aj tiekla po nohe.revem kurva. 31.12.2014 *som sral teraz aj som take kusky materiala vystrielal ako keby som bol ritny gulomet kurva aj mi dieru odrelo.tibor sa ozral tuna zopar blokov v bari aj spi.aj sa ochcal ma mokre gate.zrejme sa mu chcelo chcat ked spal aj sa vychcal a je. 2015 17.4.2015 *vstavam kurva som si v spanke prdol aj to bolo take riadne zatrubenie ma zobudelo kurva ako ked titanik huka.idem srat aj si cigaretku na hajzli zapalim.aj jedno pivo. *sral som no tlacel som von riadny suchy konar som reval pritem aj som nemohol na tablety pisat ked revem a kyvem sa na mise ked taketo suche velke kladisko hazdes z diery kurva. 3.5.2015 *som teraz vstaval som sral take tmave kusky materiala v takej svetlo hnedej omacke akoby taky dvojbarevny gulas.aj som fajcel pritem lebo ked serem sa pritem pekne fajci chutna cigaretka. 12.5.2015 *som sral teraz aj som riadne hovnakove anakondisko zrobel kurva hajzel s tymto netvorom riadne bojoval kym sa mu podarelo splachnut tento anakondacky hovnokyj.kurva dieru mam stale otvorenu otrok pride za dve hodiny aj mu ukazem nech mi peknu ritnu oblizovacku urobi akoby kruzit jazykom naokolo mojej ritnej diery to je pekne. 24.5.2015 *som sral aj som mal take tenucke hovienko ako maciatko no hadam meter dlhe.islo von pekne ako ked by som povrazok sral.aj zme na to pozerali s tiborom aj vravel vraj serem ako viera rolcekova ta vraj taketo dlhe tenke povrazky srala na tem hajzli co mala na hnoji.vraj teho mala tunu nasratu v tem hajzli no tam sa to vraj setko zmiesalo aj akosi rozpustelo na taku hnedakovu kasu s cervami co v tem byvali. 7.6.2015 *teraz som sral aj riedkeho plny hajzel som nastriekal ako z poziarnej hadice islo von.riadne smrdelo.som zral vcera talianske klobasky aj selijake salamy aj som zral vela teho talianskeho procuita a dnes ide von zaplava smrduteho bahniska. 6.7.2015 *japonsky hajzel sa rozbil tibor sral teraz ja som sral nesplachuje rit nemyje hajzelpapier nemame kurva kurevska kopisko materiala nasrate v hajzli smrdi kurva riadne. 17.7.2015 *sral som aj som ako hasicska striekacka z riti perem prud smrdutej vody. *zasa idem srat.kurva striekam rieku hnedej smrdutej vody z riti. *aj tibor sral zltu smrdutu vodu aj zme naprali z desat poldecakov sesdesiatky tekily aj uz nesereme.mexikancova tekila setko zdezinfikuje aj hovno v riti. 27.7.2015 *som sral na hajzli v hoteli tento hotel je naozaj pekny ma pat hvezdiciek no japonsky hajzel ako mam ja tu nemaju.rit nemyje musim sa vzdy vytret papierom.dnes sa mi pretrhol ako som dieru trel aj som mal prsty osrate kurva ako akysi houmlesak som od zlosti reval aj som do dveri kop 30.7.2015 *som sral teraz v noci no dosiel tu hajzelpapier som si rit nevytrel aj som si sadol s holu ritu po sraniu na bielu polster stolicku som si cigaretku vyfajcel vstanem pozeram aj som riadne ritrazitko nehal.sak nech si uprataju maju semka dat viacej hajzelpapieru debili. 8.8.2015 *dnes doobeda dosiel mexikansky upratovac ja som sral v tej chvili aj revem teraz nou klinink ty bandoleros no nevie po anglicky aj upratoval ked dosiel do kupelne aj dvere otvorel kde som sral som mu stetku na hajzel hodel do ksichta zareval ako sa zlakol aj revem nou klining kurva ved teraz serem.aj usiel. 9.8.2015 *dnes mam sedemnast selijakych koktejlov vypitych.s rumom vodku wisky tekila.naozaj chutne sa mi po tem chcelo srat aj som isiel do vody no bol som ozraty aj som sral v bazene.jlobasu som vytlacel no nikto ma nevidel napokon jedna tlsta americka kurva velmi kricala aj ukazovala ako hovnakova klobasa plava v bazene.no ja bol zpat pri bari a o nicom som nevedel. 21.9.2015 *vonku v meste som sral v restauracii len som sa tak akosi zbezne vytrel aj tie tanaga ako sa suchali mi dieru docisteli.zatial neviem ako toto budem riesit ved v hoteli v dubaji nebol takyto roboticky hajzel co mam doma ten dieru vystrieka riadne kurva.sak papierom vytrem desat petnast razy dufam ze plauky tym padom budu okchej. 11.10.2015 *som teraz sral aj to bolo velmi drahe hovnisko lebo som sral biftek z tej restauracie aj predkrm ako sa to volalo do pice sak viem karkepacio aj sampanske z materiala co som zozral za takych petsto dolarov.sak to je rozdiel pomedzi sultanom ako som ja ci smrdakom z panelaka.smrdak zozere sekanu za dolar aj zalije lacnym pivom za pol dolara ma dve.sak to je jasna vec kurva.sultani aj smrdaci maju rozne drahe hovna. 12.10.2015 *som sral dnes no nemal som riedke no take huste tmavohnede bahnisko no smrada z teho kurva bolo cely hajzel nasmradeny z teho by clovek vracal takehoto smradiska sa nadychnut. 11.11.2015 *aj zme sa temu s tiborom smiali lebo pol hodiny predtym som sral aj som sa tak dobre nevytrel len raz som papierom presiel dieru bolo vela materiala aj vravim srat na to sak sa teraz budem vo virivke kupat aj sa zvysok vo vode omyje.no prisiel tento japonsky jazykovy slahac aj ma vycistel jazyciskom. 15.11.2015 *zasa som sral gulasisko som naslahal od piatku tri litre palenky aj pat flasi vina.aj zopar piv neviem desat dvadsat.sak hej jerklover do takejto restauracie by som isiel ziadne problemiska s hajzlami len pekne zrat a ked bachor napchas a keby sa chcelo srat len zatlacis rovno pri jedle aj vyhadzes 17.11.2015 *som sa teraz zobudel kurva aj som isiel srat som take malucke hovnobobky z riti strielal sral som ako akysi osraty zajac. 25.11.2015 *som sa bol okupat aj som sral vo vode no nikto nebol naokolo som rad ze tu zasa akasi kurva nereve s ksichtom aj vlasmi od ritneho materiala.sak tu je ozajstny sultansky zivot teraz mi donesu jedlo na romm ako na izbu aj sa napcham aj flasu vina som si objednal.zalejem tym jedlo. 16.12.2015 *ja som sral pekne riadne dva rozpraskane hovnakove choboty som vysral.vyzeralo ako ked klobasa na grile pukne. 18.12.2015 *moj zlaty telefon vyzvanal som sral kurva aj bezim z holu ritu prenho mi dva kusky bahienka odpadli na zem z riti.sak som nedotlacel aj viselo na diere neodpadlo som vytriasol.sak srat na to pridu dvaja upratovaci otroci kuchyn upratat aj zotru tieto kusky odpadle na zem.volal mp moj biznisak vraj sa stotridsat otrokov prihlasilo na navstevu mojho budoara aj moj biznisak zostavuje take menu mucenia bude mozne kupit aj sa ma pytal ci je mozne palenie kokota zhavym zelezom vraj sa jeden pytal by chcel.toto mozne nie je vravim kde kurva nahrejeme zelezo ohna v klube nemame.no vravim mu mozem ho palit zapalovacom tym padom moze mat zlavu tridsatpercent. 21.12.2015 *som sral.tri piva som vypil na hajzli aj som fajcel chutne cigarety tym padom sranie sranca bolo prijemne. 2016 2.1.2016 *som sral vcera aj som z velky kybel riedkeho vysral takuto porciu gulasa nepametam no som zral o silvestri aj slahal poldecaky takuto zmes som urobel kurva. 9.1.2016 *ocha hovna padne vedla aj ihned zatvoria hajzel ta kurva nemoze kybel schmatnut aj upratat.zrejme nie su to ovonene pici v takych munduroch. Laco Repáň 19.1.2016 *som teraz vstaval aj som sral aj normalnu vatsiu klobasu som vytlacel nebola sucha isla dobre von.ziadne vzdusisko som nemal ako vcera kurva. 22.1.2016 *dnes sa spalo pekne ziadnu svinu dnes nedogniavelo pod oknami.aj som sa pekne vyprdel ked som sral. 30.1.2016 *som sral aj s hadam z desat kilo riedkeho puatal z diery ako niagarisko mi islo z riti som reval od udiva kolko riedkeho sa mi hmestilo do riti.smrdelo riadne smradisko islo po celom kvartyre z hajzla.taku kopu som nasral v hajzli bolo setko osrate striekalo aj vzadu von na stenu ked som sadol aj setek ritny tlak som slahol von. 24.2.2016 *vstavam skoro kurva ma sranie aj chcanie zobudelo som trocha vychcal do postele no nie vela zo dva polcecaky len.sak to uschne.sral som suche kladisko nechcelo ist von z riti revem pritem tlacim ako tlacidlak no na pol cesty hovno ostalo v diere.som prstami odlomel co cuhalo z riti aj som zvysok zpat do riti zatiahol.doserem zvysok von poobede ked sa nazerem vzdy sa mi chce poobede srat.pojdeme zrat do novej restauracie wolfgang na chutne velke stejky aj pivom zaliat.tam sa aj vyserem.jeden otrok mi dal odporucenie na tuto restauraciu. 8.2.2016 *som sral teraz tri tazke klady odpadly od ritnej diery do hajzla aj mi voda rit ostriekala no japonsky hajzel mi pekne dieru ostriekal aj ovonal ananasovu vonou. 13.3.2016 *hovnaci jebaci ritny smrdaci trtkadlaci oznamujem setkym pandravam teraz debili idem cosi robit. idem srat. 17.3.2016 *som sa zobudel som sral aj pocujem akysi krik zvonku som dosral kusok co som mal v riti idem pozret aj teraz pozeram z okna aj fajcim aj pivo pijem niekoho autisko preslo lezi na zemi zakryty taku foliu ako od cokolady vyzera.no ziadna cokolada pod tym no rozgniaveny chuj co zrejme chcel s tuplakami nakladaka zapasit no akosi sa mu nepodarelo debilovi.aj sa temu s tiborom smejeme sak mame pekny vyhlad ako v teatri.styri auta wermachtakov dve emergencie nie tri emergencie dole.a jeden stary dehtaksmrdak pod staniolom no kto toto videl kurva taketo manevry.tibor fajcel aj videl ako stary dehtak isiel a naraz slah donho nakladak aj palicu co mal odhodel cez celu ulicu kurva tento smrdak by dozaista vyhral olimpiadu hod invalidnu palicu. 25.3.2016 *som sral aj som mal prvu polovicu srania velky zapas vytlacit tvrdy suchy chobot no druha polovica naloze bola bahno.islo dobre von na dva nadychy som setko toto hovnakove bahno vytlacel. 5.4.2016 *som sral od rana tri razy pod tlakom ide z diery take zlte riedke.aj riadny smrad.aj mam bachor nafukly ako fukadlak sral som teraz pod tlakom som slahal do misy. 11.4.2016 *som sral aj cez naolejovanu dieru suche kladisko islo dobre von.no bolo velke dieru mi roztiahlo ako keby ma jebal slon slonskym kokotiskom kurva. 2.5.2016 *teraz som sral aj mam take tenke cervy v ritnom materiali vcera mi v klube dva otroci rit oblizovali aj dozaista ich zopar zjedli.musim biznisaka zlatym telefonom zavolat nech zozenie akehosi ritneho doktora co mi da akesi tabletove jedy aj tieto cerviska otravim aj setky mrtve vyserem. 4.5.2016 *ma ritna diera svedi som sa drapal cez gate v riti vcera na namesti union aj sa dve starsie kurvy cudne pozeraly aj isly rychlo prec som pazurou cez gate dieru drapal svedela ma by som z teho reval.vravim kurva toto nie je mozne aj som vyriesil tento problem s cervami v riti k lekarovi nie je potrebne ist.som kupel v takom obchode pre zvierata zopar velkych tablet pre odcervenie psov aj som vecer zozral styri aj rano som sral uz len mrtve cervy v materiali aj ma rit uz nesvedi. *riadna sila tychto tablet setky cerviska ubila len mrtve som sral ziaden sa nehybal som do teho cajovu lyzicu stural taku inspekciu materiala som urobel aj setko zdochlo.sak mrtvych cervisek tisic v tem materiali riadne ich bolo.celu cer viskovu zoologicku som vystal.tym padom nemusim k lekarovi kde mi bude akysi debil ritnu dieru prezerat no takto je vyriesene inteligentno aj rychlo ako macher. 10.5.2016 *srat nanho idem srat. 16.5.2016 *chcel som pisat no idem srat lebo mam obrouske tlaky v diere ako ked mam buldozer v riti co tlaci bahnisko von. 20.5.2016 *kurva z kurviska kurevsky syr sa mi snivalo ako poldecaky slaham som sa zobudel aj som mal taku chut na poldecaka som isiel aj som tri slahol.teraz som zobudeny aj fajcim a pijem pivo.srat sa mi zatial nechce. *uz som sral tri velke klobasy.bola to inac jedna obrouska no som ju v riti odstrihal na tri kusiska ked isla von.sak mam riadnu silu v ritnej diere ked stiahnem dieru ucvikne tvrdu velku klobasu ako nic. 30.5.2016 *som sral teraz rano aj som pritem zival a naraz velke hovnisko islo z diery ako ked ma slon jebe som zatvorel papulu aj som sa pritem kusol do jazyka.sak ako vidno ked seres mozes sa aj pokusat. 5.6.2016 *mrtve kurvisko kurevske jebem konarom som stale trocha ozraty no isiel som srat.v nedelu byvaju velke hovniska lebo v sobotu sa vzdy velmi zere v klube. *som druhy raz sral velke hovnisko no zaujimave bolo malo inu farbu ako to prve.prve hnedakove a toto take dehtakove cierne. *tretie hovno som teraz vysral no len male taky valcek. 10.6.2016 *sranie na mna prislo som si sadol na kraj postele ze pojdem na hajzel vyhadzat no ked som sa dvihal z postele akosi mi diera povolela aj setko bahnisko som v sekunde vyhodel rovno do postele kurva. 14.6.2016 *sranie ma zobudelo serem pekne aj ktosi takto rano zvoni.revem cakaj serem.zasa zvonel.idem kurva otvorit a tam akysi debil ponukaval akesi vonauky aj stal trocha vo dverach vravim plis ty hovnak aj som dvera slahol taku silu sa zatvoreli slahli ho do ksichta a bolo pocut ako na chodbe padol.vravim sa teraz sa ovon tymi tvojimi zazrakmi.aj som sa isiel dosrat. 17.6.2016 *som sral no mal som tvrdy suchy kyj nemohol som vytlacit som reval pastami do dveri buchal aj som v reve tlacel co som vladal.nakoniec kus tejto praklady vypadol no cely som nevysral.teraz si naolejujem dieru aj pojdem dotlacit. *ieto suche hovniska su najhorsie vytlacit taketo velke kusiska ako ked obor sere.sak kurvy sa stazuju ked pankarta prdia von ake to je o ked by taketo kladisko sraly by im rit roztrhlo az k pici aj by maly len jednu velku dieru.picorit.ci ritopicu.ol in van jednoducho.jedno dierisko na sranie chcanie jebanie vytlacovanie pankartov. 16.7.2016 *som teraz sral no ako je leto teraz v lete su tvrde suche velke hovniska toto vytlacit taketo prakvoly je ozajstna olimpiada. 31.7.2016 *ozaj kurevsky hotel toto som sral aj sa misa vytrhla zo steny som padol na zem aj misa.kurvy. 2.8.2016 *som vcera sral v mori aj velke tvrde hovno plavalo smerom k temu riu vravel biznisak mozno akysi debil co bude sutazit v morskom plavaniu kus prehltne ked sa pri tem krauli bude nadychovat. *sa mi chce srat vyserem aj pojdem zrat. 3.8.2016 *som styri razy sral.stale tu zeriem kopy zradla.z teho sa velmi sere ked mas plne bachorisko stale cosi ide vyfukom von. *som zasa sral.som zjedol sest jedal dnes aj creva idu ako kafilerfabrika aj robia velke hovniska na expediciu z diery.pojdem srat do mora vo vode sa pekne sere.si trenyrky dam dole fajcim vo vode aj tlacim hovnisko pekne plava ako akysi koren vo vode.vzdy doplava k brehu kde sa lenivo vala vo vode.ludia cosi kricia ked nanho trebarz vo vode stupia aj im ide hnede bahno pomedzi prstiskami kopyt. *su take mastne tie hovniska aj jednej americkej kurve co sa isla kupat aj na hovno stupila bosym kopytom drzalo na kopytu prilepene rozetrene nemohla umyt nechcela pazuru myt kopyto aj si ho trela v piesku sa pritem natahovala aj cosi kricala pribehol jej kurvos aj jej pankart aj ju drzali a trela si kopyto v piesku zufalo.som bol vo vode som fajcel mal som klobuk aj som sa temu smial vravim sak ti svina kopyto riadne teraz smrdi ty kurva. 21.8.2016 *som teraz sral.sak na cestu musim setko vyhadzat.dnes ideme nazpat.bolo tuna prekrasne aj tri otroci co som mal na jebacky trtkacky oblizovacky.kancun na hovno no tu u senory gonzalesy naozaj najvatsi prepych lebo ma vela prachov americky prezident je oproti nej ludrak s holu ritu.dala mi obrousky retaz osemnastka golt hadam z pol kila ma aj na tem zlatu dosticku s rytym napisom juarez and cocaine rulez.ozaj prekrasne. 24.8.2016 *kurva som mal jedenast klobasok tie talianske salsecasia.teraz som sral kurva kopa velka ako ked miechacku betona vypustis. 29.8.2016 *som sral teraz no mna tolko nepalela diera.tlacel som riadny hovnokmen von dieru mi roztiahol riadne.tibor reval pri srani jeho palelo aj nemohol vytlacit.mal take macacie kity tricko na sebe no reval aj sa krutel pritem prstami do riti.aj do oci sa mu dostalo aj do teho macacieho kity tricka otrel osrate prsty.sak nemal papier lebo hajzel rit umyje po srani no ked si potrebujes prsty otret papiera nie je. 31.8.2016 *.teraz som sral aj som take male kusky materiala strielal z riti ako akasi mackokurva.hadam zo dvadsat kuskov bolo.pod tlakom islo von aj bolo prilepene na mise a neislo splachnut muset som do teho sotit prstom aby popadalo.splachol som aj sa vydali setky tie kusky na vylet do kanalizacie. 8.9.2016 *som sral.ked sa zobudim vzdy sa mi chce srat.sak to je logitske ked sa vecer nazerem crevny masinkver zpracuje zradlo cez noc na hovna aj rano uz caka u diery hovnisko na expediciu z diery. 12.9.2016 *som teraz sral som dobehol domov na hajzel no usral som lyzicu riedkeho do trenyrok kurva. 13.9.2016 *som sral druhy raz aj som si tri razy ovonal dieru tu kurva po celom kvartyre je vona texaskej ruze ako kdesi v kvetinarstve texaskych kurev.